Laser Storm! and Giveaway!
Transcript thumb|300px|rightin, carpet music Hey beard lovers. It's me, Combustible Clone! I was just born today. I'm really excited to get out there- explodes intro in, carpet music Hey Beard Lovers. I didn't feel like doing an intro today so I had my clone do it. It's Wednesday! Wednesday! Explosion Wednesday! Did I just explode an explosion? I'm thinking about making Explosion Wednesday a thing. This is sorta a trial run. Test the waters. Put the turkey in the oven, see if it cooks. Put the cat in the microwave see if it EXPLODES! Aw, no! The cat was already dead. So today in explosion new-a! laser So today in explosion news- laser Ah, God! I hate having to avoid lasers all the time, you know?! Why can't la- laser Why can't la- laser Why can't la- laser Why can't lasers just sit back, relax, chill out, laze. laser I mean't laze as in lazy. Laser infestations are the worst. The worst! Well, have I got news for you. Now you can combat lasers. from article "Scientists invent world's first 'Anti-Laser'. While a conventional LASER emits a constant beam of light in one direction, the anti-LASER simply does the opposite." Basically, an anti-laser absorbs the laser. It's like an alcoholic but for light. Hey, gimmie another one. What? I'll say when I've had enough! light on himself Ahhh... I never do anything anymore. Thankfully, I have a friend at Yale, well, associate. Extortee, if you will. He gave me a prototype. Anti-laser glove. a black glove C'mon lasers, let's play a little game of catch. What you got? C'mon. Ow! Laser in the back of the neck. Clever girl. Now my neck hurts. Why always me? falls into the apartment Is that hail? Oh, my removable roof is removed. That takes hours to put back. Thankfully, from article "Sonic BOOM! A gun that can control weather? The ROCKET ship-shaped devices use EXPLOSIVE acetylene to FIRE, SHOOTING 200-mph SHOCKWAVES into the air designed to BREAK up hail in the clouds and turn it into rain." Well that's about the coolest thing I've ever heard. Except "Meteorologist Steve Johnston has been studying hailstorms for more than forty years and he thinks the CANONS are all SOUND, no fury. on voice "As a scientist, and as far as science is concerned, they do not work."" I'm sick of scientists trying to infect my brain with truth rot. Smart you! I'll figure it out myself through dumb, pig-headed experimentation. Hail canon! shoots out from canon hits eagle shakes falls from the bookshelf picks it up Oh no! My Radiohead Hail to the Thief album's got a crack in it. Canon don't know words got double meanings. Eh, it's not their worst album anyway. falls And it didn't work. Wait a second. looks out the window It's just a clone throwing ice balls. Hmm. Idea. Gimmie your best. Gimmie your best. throws ice ballI Got it! attempts to catch it with anti-laser glove Ow! Urgh! That's right, that's for lasers. I got confused. I got confused. laser and wheezy waiter video outro Hello once again. Incase you haven't seen enough of my face today, I did another video with Morgan the Orabrush tongue and there's another contest. You gotta subscribe, favourite and comment to win. The three coolest comments get a five year supply of Orabrushes and number one gets Wheezy Shoes, number two gets Wheezy hoodie or a sweatshirt and number three gets a Wheezy t-shirt. Another news story that caught my attention: star of the show FIREFLY, Nathan Fillion, jokingly said to the news - probably jokingly but he said if he won $300,000,000 he would buy the rights to the show, make it on his own and distribute it on the internet. Probably wont happen but there's a Facebook link in the doobly-doo supporting the idea 'cause I like that show. I'm not the creator of the page Ulterier motive here is I want Nathan Fillion to hire me when the show comes back on. Nathan? My acting abilities can be EXPLOSIVELY subtle if they need to be. Or in your face at the appropriate times! ...EXPLOSION. outside throws ice ball walks off street as car drives by